


Attire

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Romantic Friendship, semi-case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a job in the city the boys find themselves in a scenario they aren't quite comfortable with, while Dean feels Olivia is too comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnabashedBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedBird/gifts).



> This takes place after "Oh Come, Be Buried a Second Time Within These Arms..." but before the ficlet "Skittles" (which can be found on my sidebar on my Tumblr).

“I hate doin’ this!” Dean groaned, as he handed off the Impala keys. A timid guy in a Valet uniform reluctantly took them and went for the driver’s side door, but before he could open it all the way, he was tugged back by his elbow. “If there’s a scratch on her when I get back…”

“I’ve never even dinged one, sir! I _swear!_ ”

“Dean, let him go!” Liv yanked Dean’s arm away, allowing the poor kid’s arm to be free from his grip. The Valet rushed to the Impala door and started the engine quickly. Dean was pretty sure he was shaking.

_Good!_

“Come on, man, what is wrong with you?” Liv’s tone was harsh, but she laughed.

“Not as much as will be wrong with that kid if I find a scr--”

“Yeah yeah,” Sam interjected, waving his hand dismissively. “We get it. Let’s go.”

The three started walking up the street towards an establishment called “Seven.” Dean was pouting even though his expression looked a lot scarier than that. Having to go to this place had put him in a terrible mood. Even the sound of Liv’s heels was grating on him.

_Heels. Heels!_

“I can’t believe you’re wearing _that!_ ”

Liv stopped short. “ _What?_ ” she demanded.

The boys halted their progress to turn back to her. She had her hands on her hips with an eyebrow cocked at Dean, and it was clear she was ready to pull the trigger. Sam shook his head exasperatedly and stood back.

Dean waved his hands up and down as though to outline Liv’s outfit. “All of this! You’re in a damn skirt and high heels, O!” His eyes traveled down her slinky, sleeveless, one-shoulder, black dress to her sparkly black slingbacks, then jumped back up to her face when he realized his eyes were wandering over her body a bit too long to find her staring daggers at him.

“We’re going to a _club!_ ” she scoffed, defensively.

“Yeah… to work, not do.. nightclub things!”

“Uh, and of the three of us, who’s going to stick out like sore thumbs. Is it the girl dressed for a night of dancing, or two plaid giants glaring at everyone from the bar?”

“Hey!” came Sam’s voice, playfully. “I probably won’t be glaring.”

“Just… stay focused,” Dean warned. “We gotta find this Jimenez guy, and fast.”

“I know why we’re here,” Liv replied, beginning to walk again. She grabbed Sam’s arm as she passed him and tugged him along. “God, we need to get him a drink.”

“I heard that!” Dean grumbled.

“I meant you to.”

Sam chuckled. The three entered the line to enter the club.

\----

The music was so loud inside, Dean could hardly hear himself think. He regretted being as unprepared as he felt they were now that they were actually at the bar. They certainly couldn’t get organized at this point. They’d have to shout their next move. And Jimenez was going to be tricky.

This was Chicago, a place that had been deep in blood feuds between all types of monster families, something the Winchesters had never realized before. It was the underworld of the city, covered up by a lot of the human on human crime there, but the boys were just starting to scratch the surface of it, and Jimenez was the key. The problem was, according to rumors and intel they sloppily threw together before heading out tonight, he was always surrounded by bodyguards and cronies. If his pack was the mafia, he was the godfather, and he was just as hard to approach.

But even so, Dean had still insisted, as soon as they realized how deep these feuds went, they had to head out and go straight to the man himself, at his favorite place, the nightclub he owned named for the seven generations of his pack that have ruled over Chicago in secret. So here they were, and they had no real plan but ‘find ‘em!’

Dean leaned against the bar and took a scan of the crowded space. It was really dark pretty much everywhere except the dance floor, where laser and spot lights of all kinds were shooting off everywhere. A giant moving glob or arms and legs shuffled around as the lights moved around dancing bodies. He looked to his left at Sam who was also scanning the sea of movement with --and this made Dean feel a lot better, too-- a dangerously uncomfortable crinkle in his forehead.

_That makes two of us._

Then Dean looked to his right, at O, who wasn’t scanning the crowd, looking uncomfortable, but who had her eyes locked in one place on what seemed to be a tall man dancing in a group on the dance floor. Liv smiled at the man as she bopped a little along with the beat that was shaking the walls of the room.

_Of course!_

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam, slightly boxing Liv out.

“What do you think?” Dean shouted over the music

Sam shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he shouted back. “We don’t have much to go on.”

“Well, we know he’s gotta be here, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But we don’t even know what he looks like.”

Liv was still hanging off to the side. While the boys were talking, the bartender had handed her a drink.

“We’ll find ‘em!” Dean determined, then went back to scanning the place, looking for nooks and crannies for VIPs to linger in. Just then, a man with dark features approached. He wasn’t as tall as the Winchesters, but he was dressed nice and he wore his hair combed back away from his face. Dean puffed out his chest the closer the man got to them, but the man paid no mind to the Winchesters. Instead he arrived in front of Liv and smiled down at her. Liv smiled back.

He leaned down close to her ear and spoke something only to her, and as he pulled away she flirted a nod back at him. He took her hand and lead her out to the sea dancing people, and they disappeared from view. The boys kind of stood with their mouths slightly ajar.

Dean spun around back to Sam. “What the hell just happened?” he shouted, gesturing his arms, animatedly. Sam was still staring off in the direction Liv had gone. “We’re supposed to be working and-- and what about--? Aren't you guys--?”

Sam snapped out of it, brow furrowed, shaking his head. _“No,”_ he replied, his face turning red. “No, we haven’t talked about that yet-- I mean… we haven’t really been much of anything since... Dean, this is only our first time being around each other again. And you _really_ didn’t help matters when you pulled that stunt the first time you ran into her after Purgatory.”

“What stunt?”

Sam glared at Dean.

“Alright! Alright! But still!”

Sam shook his head. “She can do what she wants,” he said, decisively. But his face betrayed that he was a bit let down.

“ _Dammit!_ ” Dean squawked, jerking around to face the bar and slamming his fist on the counter. “I need a drink!” he shouted to no one in particular. The bartender begrudgingly handed Dean a whiskey. “Some kid is probably out there banging up my car, we’re stuck over here at this loudass bar making absolutely no progress on this case, while O is out in that mob dancin’ with some stranger! I shoulda known when she put that get’up on she wasn’t coming out to work tonight.” Dean slammed his drink back and wiped his mouth. “And what is this song even about? A surfboard? Is that what I keep hearing?”

“Alright, _grandpa_ ,” Sam replied, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder to steady him, turning his back on the dance floor. “Calm down, we’ll find this guy on our own.” He smiled around at the people who started looking up awkwardly during Dean’s rant, trying to temper the spectacle he was making. Luckily the beat of the song drowned out most of it.

Not long after that, the boys felt a hand on each of their backs. They turned swiftly to see Liv had returned. She was a little sweaty, a little breathless, and her face was flushed from dancing.

“Back so soon, Baby?” Dean snapped angrily. Sam and Liv both scrunched their faces at him, confused. “‘Baby’… like from Dirty Dancing.”

Eyes rolled.

“We have got to go,” Liv said, moving past Dean’s quip and grabbing both boys by the wrist.

“No! We haven’t even spotted Jimenez yet--”

“We’re going!” And with that, she was tugging them both swiftly away from the bar and through the front door of the club, eyeing the crowd as she went, clearing trying to avoid someone.

Once they were across the street and Liv’s shoes were clacking the pavement again, Dean tore his hand from her grasp and let his fury fly.

“So now we have to leave the job early because you need to ditch your date for the evening? Come out ready to play around and now you’ve ruined any chance we had of--”

“--Dean--” Sam tried to shush him.

“--getting what we need! Shoulda known--!”

“--Dean! Stop--!”

“-- _Dammit!_ I did know! I shoulda listened to my gut!”

Liv stood with a smirk on her face. “You done?” Dean only glared in response, so she continued. “My date’s name was Domingo Jimenez.”

Dean’s voice got small. “Wait… _that_ was Jimenez?”

“His son, actually. I made eyes at him when we were standing in line, because I saw him talking to the bouncers. He eventually leaned over to the door guys and told them to let us in. I think he liked the fact that I was flirting with him even though I arrived with you two. He seems to like a challenge.”

The boys blinked at her.

“But how did you know who he was?”

“I didn’t,” Liv shrugged. “I was just trying to get us in the doors! But I also figured if he had pull with the guys at the door, he had to be someone important, so I kept my eye on him.”

“Nice,” Sam said, proudly. “Good call!” A smile cracked his face. There was only a little relief there. Just a bit.

“Okay, okay, but why did we have to leave?” Dean asked, defensively. His cheeks and ears started to burn red.

“I was about to get to that,” Liv sighed. “After he and I danced for a bit, Domingo, though he asked me to call him _Dom_ ” --she shot Sam a can-you-believe-that look to which Sam smiled sardonically-- “couldn’t wait to brag about how his father owns the place and has his own VIP lounge upstairs that his dad allows him to use on nights when he’s not there. He asked me to give him my number so he could call me to come by later this week since his dad is actually using it right now.” --She raised an eyebrow at Dean-- “Dom said tonight, he and I would just have to go to one of the hotels his father owns instead.”

“What a gentleman,” Sam sneered.

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to want to waste any time.” Liv laughed.

“So, Papa Jimenez...he’s just up there, right now?” Dean was slightly stunned as he pointed across the street to the lighted windows behind the illuminated sign that said “Seven.”

Liv nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Domingo is the kind of guy who would have rather taken me straight upstairs than have to risk me sobering up on a ride across town to a hotel room if he had the option. After I giggled a lot and acted really impressed with all he had to say, I told him I’d love to go uptown with him but I had to run to the bathroom. So I darted away, found you guys, avoided him on the way out, and here we are.”

Sam was beaming.

“So,” Dean began slowly and quietly, “this was your plan before you even left the motel with us?”

“I mean, I didn’t know it would be this easy, but yeah. Basically--”

Dean’s face looked unapproving. Liv crossed her arms.

“Oh yeah, like you’ve never flirted to get information before.”

“She’s not wrong, Dean,” Sam jeered.

“Look,” Liv started, stepping towards Dean who was now actually starting to pout again. “You like to come in guns blazing, while I like to blend. We do our jobs differently, it’s always been this way, but you were so _my-way-or-the-highway_ about everything today I stopped trying to win you over to my ideas and decided to do them my way anyways. Now I get to watch you try to mop up your pride afterward.” She grinned wide. “Gotta say, this is probably my favorite example of that ever.” She reached up to pinch his cheek.

“ _Alright!_ ” Dean batted her hand away from his face. “Well, we know where he is, let’s head for the Impala and grab a few more weapons.”

“I figured you’d want to do that which is why I was taking us there before you blew up at me.”

“ _Shuddup!_ ” Dean stormed past Liv and Sam, face burning from anger and hurt pride. He heard the two of them chuckle. “Yeah, well let’s see you storm a room full of monsters in heels and a dress!” Dean shouted back.

“I packed a change of clothes!” Liv retorted. Dean’s pace quickened, leaving them behind. Liv linked her arm with Sam’s as they followed. “But I bet I could do it in this,” she finished just to Sam, gesturing to her outfit.

“Oh,” he declared with a broad smile, unlinking his arm to slide it around her shoulder. “I have _no_ doubt.”

 

 


End file.
